Another Night
by Kinoma-chan
Summary: After a very special 17th birthday party, Harry seeks the affection of Severus once more to find him somewhat resistant. One shot, very much lemonness and slash. R


Harry smirked as he looked down at the tortured expression on Severus's face.

"Don't look so surprised, Snape. You know this day would come eventually." Severus glared daggers at Harry, trying to grab his wand from several feet to his

right.

Harry grabbed the searching hand and entwined it in his own.

"The night is young; what should we do?" He laughed sardonically.

"Get off of me, Potter." Severus said through gritted teeth. He was ashamed at being so easily taken unawares. Harry had popped quite suddenly out of the classroom's potions cabinet. Severus had barely managed to grab his wand out of his pocket before Harry had disarmed him and pushed him to the floor. Harry tossed his own wand next to Severus's and was now looking like a kid who's just gotten the present he always wanted. Severus seethed. He should have known it was inevitable that Harry would pounce eventually. "Ever since that stupid party…" Severus though, grimacing at the memory.

Harry was watching the exchange of expressions on Severus's face, amused. He leaned down and planted a wet kiss on Severus's rough lips. Severus ripped away from the kiss and turned the full look of his most evil-looking eye on Harry.

Harry used this opportunity to kiss Severus's neck, instead. Severus groaned despite himself.

Harry grinned. This was the reaction he had been looking for. Their night together at Harry's coming-of-age party came back to him and he felt the burning in his groin.

Severus growled; a deep rumbling in his throat. He _knew_ what Harry was thinking about and it made him even angrier than he already was. He tried to shove the dead weight of Harry's body off of him with a quick thrust to the chest, but Harry wasn't budging. "For a skinny little prat, he can sure hold his own." Severus though grimly.

Harry grimaced. "That hurt!" He shouted in his head. Maybe he should have used his wand to use the Binding spell on Severus. He had been hoping, though, that the feelings they had shared was still mutual. He bent down and kissed the unsuspecting Severus one more time, letting his moan of pleasure escape onto Severus's face. He finally felt the bulge against his stomach that he had been waiting for. He smiled.

Severus was furious with himself. He hadn't expected Harry to be this good. He tried another attempt at freedom to no avail. Harry was leaning in again for another kiss that Severus grudgingly accepted, for fear of him kissing his neck again.

Harry slowly pushed his tongue out, searching. Severus clamped his jaw shut. He was _not_ allowing Harry to go that far.

Harry frowned, pulling away again to look at Severus.

"What happened at my birthday party, then?" Harry asked, a bit miffed at Severus's lack of interest.

Severus chose not to answer, using the silence to try to escape again.

Harry sighed. Severus wasn't helping the situation much, what with his resistance to Harry's insistence. Harry had to resort to his last hope. He summoned his wand to him, tied Snape up magically and pulled up Snape's robes and took the somewhat small penis.

Harry smiled in ecstasy, remembering the night they had shared on Harry's birthday. He gave a quick glance at Severus to find him stunned into temporary silence. Harry was saddened by the look of pure loathing on Severus's face and flicked the tip of his dick and felt Severus shudder through his bonds.

Harry felt himself go hard as he popped Severus's withering member into his mouth. It stood at attention almost immediately. Harry smiled over it, looking over Snape's pile of robes to see his expression. He wasn't able to see over them, but he could feel Severus shudder again. He continued to suck, taking pleasure in the feel of the hard member in his mouth and the bulge of his own against his boxers.

Finally, it seemed, Severus went rigid and ejaculated into Harry's eager mouth.

Harry let the now limp penis slide out of his mouth and wiped the excess come off of his face. He swallowed the remainder and smiled at the shaking Severus.

"See," Harry said. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Your dick seemed to like it, at least." He gave the thing another stroke and it twitched.

"Ha ha. Looks like you still have a little go. Well, we can solve that." Harry laughed. He grabbed Severus's penis in his hand and held it still while he pulled down his boxers and positioned himself above the captured penis. He lowered himself down and let the thing enter him. He was so tight, he grimaced a little at the pain, but continued to lower himself over Severus's member.

Severus shuddered again, and Harry could feel the dick stiffen inside him. He leaned down and kissed Severus again, this time managing to succeed in getting into Severus's mouth with his tongue. They kissed for a while, Harry's hands wound tight through Severus's greasy locks and Severus's hands held close to his body by the ropes. Harry began moving his rear end up and down the shaft of Severus's cock while continuing to passionately kiss his Potions Master.

After a few minutes, they both went rigid and Harry came all over Severus's pale stomach and Severus came inside Harry.

Harry pulled off of Severus and rolled down next to him.

"Now," Harry said, smiling happily. "I expect this sort of reaction to happen next time without the bonds, Snape." He leaned over and kissed Severus roughly on the lips, laughing at Severus's death glare.

"Yes, Snape, there will be a next time."


End file.
